boombeachfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:IceIceIceIceIce/Boom Beach Philosophy
In this blog I will look at some serious Boom Beach philosophy. Lots of things will be discussed here. Today and WW2 There's a long going debate about exactly when Boom Beach happens. WW2 seems to be the most widely accepted answer, but the Shock Launcher seems to disprove that theory. Some say the modern times. But the enormous complexity of the Blackguard Factories seem to suggest a futuristic setting, which isn't too far-fetched considering things like magical First-Aid kits and teleporting boats. Now, here's my theory: Boom Beach happens somewhere between WW2 and the modern times, not during WW2 or the modern times. Have you ever looked closely at Lt. Hammerman? He's certainly a striking figure, what with arms thicker than his legs and a head that takes up a third of his height. His uniform seems very associated with the colours RED and BLACK. Hence the name, BLACKguard. Now take a look at Dr. Terror's Logo. Not a lot of people have seen it, but here it is. This, too, is associated with the colours red and black. You know what else is associated with red and black? This thing. Otherwise known as the Swastika. The Swastika is the logo of a party known as the Nazis that existed mainly in Germany. There's also a theory that Lt. Hammerman is Dutch. We know that Lt. Hammerman has a very similar, if not identical, colour scheme to the Nazis. Connecting everything together, we can hypothesise that Lt. Hammerman is the member of the Nazi. But wait a minute! The Nazis collapsed after WW2, which means Boom Beach must be happening during or before WW2! But then we have the debate about the Shock Launcher again...*sigh* You know how we can solve this problem? Ditch the whole Nazi thing. Well, part of it. Let's make the Blackguard a politically independent group from the Nazis. Did they exist at the same time? Maybe, maybe not. Well, probably not, as Lt. Hammerman can only really be a lieutenant of one empire at a time. But then again, not thousands of years apart, either. We know the Blackguard existed not too far away from WW2, as the Machine Guns in-game and real WW2 machine guns have many similarities. And when two very similar groups exist one after the other, you know Situation X is happening. Situation X is basically when a group falls, and another similar one is established quickly. This is essentially what is happening with the Blackguard. When the Nazis fell, Lt. Hammerman (a Nazi) founded a new empire. He kept some of the traditions though, such as the über-industrious trait of the Dutch. This explains why the colour scheme is so similar. So now, we can conclude that the Blackguard is not related to the Nazi, but is a descendant of it. We can also conclude that Boom Beach happens not long after WW2, not in the present, not in the future. The Archipelago Phew! That was tedious. Unfortunately, we've only just started. Now that we've looked at the when, let's look at the where. Exactly where does Boom Beach take place? Where is the archipelago? Or the mainland, for that matter? (We'll assume it's somewhere on Earth for sake of simplicity.) The mainland's pretty easy. Well, sort of. We just have to get a good-looking German coast. Here's one I found. I'll let you figure it out. The archipelago is considerably more difficult, if not impossible. I mean, is it even possible to have a volcano a few metres away from a glacier? Apparently, yes. It's even possible to have one INSIDE a glacier. No wonder the Ice Ages lasted for such a short time. But before you give a point to team Boom, consider that the climate of the archipelago is...odd. To say the least. It turns out you can't really have green grass next to icy terrain. You can't have it rain, snow, and erupt at the same time either. :"But wait a minute!" you yell. "Supercell said a mysterious cold spell struck the north of the archipelago! Maybe it hasn't been long enough for the volcanoes to melt is all down!" Maybe. But remember, in order for this archipelago to exist, it needs to be high enough north that snow doesn't melt, but tropical enough that the grass blows in the wind. Is there such a place? Indeed! Well, sort of. If you want to find snow and grass and volcano in the same place, look no further than Iceland. Sure, not all of Iceland has grass on it, but the archipelago of Vestmannaeyjar certainly does. What else has it got? Volcanoes. Vestmannaeyjar lies on the Southern Iceland Volcanic Zone, which consists of 70-80 volcanoes (facts directly ripped off from Wikipedia). Another point for team Boom! Does it have snow? ...no. Vestmannaeyjar experiences tons and tons of rain but hardly any snow. Come on, we were so close! Oh well. I guess it wasn't that accurate in terms of shape anyway. Anyone got any archipelagoes? Why not Britain? There's plenty of islands there, right? Why not give it a shot? Let's head for the Shetland Islands. It looks slightly more like the archipelago, so that's a point for team Boom. It also has a volcano! Albeit an extinct one. So...no point for team Boom. Does it have grass? Most certainly! Snow? Uh...no. Shetland gets very little snow. And it's practically on the Arctic Circle! Well that's disappointing. Let's do this one more time. Anyone got any archipelagoes? You know what? Maybe Europe isn't the right place to look. Let's head over to...The Aleutian Islands! An archipelago near Alaska, owned by America and Russia. Checklist: Does it look like the archipelago? Certainly! It's got something like 70 islands! Does it have volcanoes? Indeed! Quite a lot of them, in fact. Does it snow? Uh, duh! Alaska! Does it have grass? Well. It's mostly snow and rock, but yes! It does have some lush green grass here and there! Hurrah! We've found a suitable candidate for the archipelago! Now let me get a sweater for the Heavy, he must be freezing in his tank top. The Blackguard Now why is the Blackguard invading the archipelago? What is the Blackguard's purpose? And why are they here? Well let's look at the Nazis again. They wanted to conquer Europe, and they nearly did, before they were wiped out. It's quite possible they aimed for world domination. And since Hammerman kept so many traditions of the Nazi, it's not too unreasonable to think he kept their goal as well. Phew! That was simple. But it's not the whole story. If we put the Blackguard mainland in Germany, we also have to put the archipelago in the Aleutian Islands. But then why does the Blackguard have an invasion target on the opposite side of the planet to their Headquarters? And why has the biggest military on Earth not responded to a foreign invader waltzing into one of their states? Hmmm... Alaska is a very valuable state to America. It's got an important resource: Oil. Maybe it's also got some Power Stones there. Maybe it's the only place on Earth where there's power stones! But then again, oil can also be found in Germany itself. There's oil pretty much all over the place. Then why do power stones appear to only exist in such a specific group of islands? Alright, forget the whole oil thing. Power stones only exist in Aleutian because there's something special about that archipelago. Maybe...but don't forget the trait of power stones. Life stones exist in tropical islands, ice stones in arctic ones, magma stones in volcanic ones, and dark stones in the lab of some random bald guy. All 4 types of stones also exist in treasure chests deep in the ocean, but we'll ignore that for now. The type of power stone seems to depend on island type, and island type only. But then why don't we find stones in the Amazon, at Antarctica, in Hawai‘i, or in the LHC? If island type is the only thing determining power stones, there's no reason why they aren't all over the place. *sigh*... Out final hope is that there must be something special about the archipelago. Is there? The Aleutain Islands seem pretty normal. Right? Wrong. It's a part of the land bridge they used to connect Alaska and Siberia. Now here's where the native islanders come in. Remember how I said that power stones were in treasure chests? Well, treasure chests aren't natural (in case you didn't know that). Category:Blog posts